Un Juego
by Irken Rocks
Summary: Y si el infierno y el cielo no son las únicas fuerzas capases de cambiar el destino y si existe una tercera facción en este juego, peor aun y si solo somos piezas en este cruel juego de mesa. Jhonny y Devi estan apunto de saver algunas respuetas.
1. Las Piezas de un Juego

_Este es mi primer Fic de JHTM espero, les guste._

_JHTM es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Episodio 1-La piezas de un juego-**

**/En algún lugar de una ciudad/ [10:10 pm]**

En un lugar de una sucia ciudad, llena de pecadores, hay una casa casi destruida por completo, la lus de la luna solo deja ver las ventanas cubiertas con tablones de madera y sus paredes agrietadas por el tiempo, el jardín que rodeaba la casa parecía haber muerto y que nada volvería a crecer en él, la puerta parecía apenas sostenerse, y una pequeña placa con el número 777 es lo único que parece inmaculado.

Dentro de la casa las cosas no mejoran, las paredes agrietadas y el techo de madera no ayudan a la estética del lugar, pero aunque a la mayoría de personas este sitio les parecería un basurero, para su inquilino es un hogar.

En lo que se podría llamar una sala, un hombre delgado y pálido yace en recostado en un sofá observando el techo, pensando. El pobre chico a sufrido mucho y ha hecho sufrir de igual manera a otros, pero estos momentos de tranquilidad son raros en la vida del chico, hace algún tiempo se encontraba ablando con una cabeza de conejo decapitada y que flotaba sin contar a las dos figurillas de cocineros que le decían que hacer y sentir, las cuales fueron remplazadas por una pequeña figura de la mascota de un restaurante de comida rápida.

Si no ha sido la mejor vida la que le ha tocado vivir a Jhonny, pero al parecer las boses de su cabeza se han callado, dejándolo pensar, ya no está obligado a seguir matando para alimentar una pared con la sangre de sus víctimas, pero sigue matando ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que invade la mente de Jhonny. Pero esta pregunto no es lo único que molesta a Jhonny, también recuerda un incidente, recuerda a Devi, y como intento asesinarla.

El mundo cambia y está a punto de cambiar para Jhonny, ya que toda acción tiene una consecuencia, veamos qué consecuencias traen las acciones de Jhonny, como que si no hubiera tapado las ventanas con tablones de madera, podría ver a la figura sombría frente a su casa, lo que asemos tienen consecuencias, y para Jhonny, las consecuencias serán altas, pero no estará solo.

**/En algún otro lugar de la misma ciudad/ [10:15 pm]**

Un edificio de apartamentos es el hogar de una chica de cabello morado, hace algunos meses vivía en un edificio cercano y trabajaba para una empresa llamada NERVE, dibujando portadas para revistas de Ciencia ficción.

¿Qué como alguien con todo eso termina en un horrible departamento y dibujando portadas para una editorial de comics independientes que apenas le da el dinero suficiente para comer? Si piensan que es debido a su falta de experiencia laboral, se equivocarían, es cierto Devi es muy joven, pero es más lista y madura que muchas personas en el mundo, pero lo que provoco la actual situación de Devi, se acerca más a que un paracito paranormal se alimentaba de su imaginación y que un avión se estrellara en el edificio en el que solía vivir, sin mencionar como el chico que ella creía era un buen partido intento asesinarla en una cita, provocándole una agorafobia severa.

Pero como Jhonny, Devi deberá afrontar las consecuencia s de sus actos, si hubiera superado su agorafobia como su amiga Tenna le sugirió, en vez de sentarse en su sofá esperando el próximo golpe del destino, abriría la puerta y podría ver que los ruidos que provienen del pasillo, son emitidos por un hombre de traje negro y corbata, cabello obscuro y lentes de sol. Que solo observa la puerta de la casa de Devi, como si pudiera ver atreves de ella.

Pero en vez de seo Devi decide atribuir esos ruidos a su paranoia y miedos, en lugar de investigar solo sube el volumen del televisor e ignora esos ruidos "Imaginarios"

Devi no es consciente de esto, pero es parte de algo más grande de lo que puede imaginar, algo en lo que no puede tener control, no importa cuantas veces trate de confrontar la realidad.

**/Casa de Jhonny/**

En la sala, Jhonny aun piensa en todo lo que ha hecho, no siente culpa, solo se pregunta ¿Por qué? Sin saberlo los acontecimientos que cambiaran la vida de estos dos personajes están a punto de comenzar.

**[10:25 pm]**

Jhonny se encuentra en su sofá cuando todo comienza, ya no hay regreso, las consecuencias de sus actos comienzan hoy.

**^Alguien tocando la puerta^**

El sonido del los golpes en la madera casi podrida de la puerta principal ase que Jhonny se levante, no planeaba matar a nadie hoy pero, este tipo lo pedía agritos.

Jhonny: ¡Ya voy!

Cad paso que Jhonny da para acercarse a la puerta estaba exactamente calculado, los golpes de suben de tono, quien quiera que sea esta muy desesperado por morir.

Jhonny se detiene frente a la puerta y toma el cuchillo que hay en un pequeño mueble cercano, está listo para matar, si no actuara instintivamente, hubiera observado por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrir, en lugar de solo abrir la puerta, ya que si lo hubiera echo, podría haber visto a un hombre de traje, sombrero de negro con lentes de sol, del otro lado, con un arma en mano, una 44 Magnum, con empuñadura de madera negra y con una sola bala, no necesitara mas.

Cuando Jhonny abre la puerta se prepara en posición para atacar.

Jhonny: ¿Sabes lo grosero que es…-Se calla al ver el cañón del arma a unos 2 centímetros de su frente-

Jhonny, se sorprende, nunca había estado tan cerca del peligro, normalmente nunca lograban atraparlo, pero esta vez era diferente, al ver el rostro del hombre solo puede observar su reflejo en los negros cristales de sus lentes. Esta visión no duraría mucho.

**^BAM^[10:29pm]**

El sonido de un arma siendo disparada se ahoga en el ruido de la ciudad ni siquiera los vecinos se sobresaltan, han escuchado disparos antes y lo volverán hacer. El hombre guarda su arma en un bolsillo de su saco, da media vuelta y se aleja caminando, su trabajo en este juego esta echo. Ya no tiene nada que hacer en ese lugar, la puerta de la casa se cierra sola, como si tratara de mantener escondido el cadáver de su inquilino.

Dentro de la deteriorada casa el cadáver de Jhonny se encuentra en el suelo, cubierto de su sangre, donde alguna vez estuvo su cerebro ahora solo hay un hueco, que atraviesa su frente hasta la parte de atrás de su nuca.

**/Apartamento de Devi/**

**[10:30** **pm]**

La película que Devi estaba viendo se había acabado, se levanto del sofá para meterse en la cama, los ruidos del pasillo avían cesado. Camino a la puerta para cerrar los últimos cerrojos y poder dormir en paz cuando se percata de que alguien deslizo un sobre por debajo de su puerta.

Devi: ¿Qué diablos?

Se inclino para recoger el sobre, cuando lo abrió saco de él una nota, lo único que decía era: Cada Acción Tiene una Reacción, La frase le pareció algo simple, le resto importancia y tiro la hoja al suelo, para dirigirse por fin a dormir.

**[10:35 pm]**

En el pasillo en hombre de traje negro sigue observando la puerta, el dejo la nota y sabia que Devi no le tomaría importancia, levanto una de sus cejas y luego se marcho del lugar. Su tarea estaba cumplida.

Fuera del edificio departamental un coche antiguo un coche parecido a los que los gánsteres de los 40 usaban, sin romper el estilo el coche presumía un color negro tan profundo que parecía la superficie del mar en una noche sin luna.

El hombre de traje sale del edificio y se dirige al coche, cuando entra y la puerta se cierra, el coche arranca y desaparece en la neblina de la ciudad.

**[10:40 pm]**

**/En algún lugar del Tiempo y Espacio/ [Aquí no hay tiempo]**

En este sitio el basio y la obscuridad gobiernan, a donde sea que mires solo encontraras eso, pero no todo es obscuridad, hay una pequeña acepción, esa es la estación de Análisis y Observación El absoluto y dentro de ella hay una sala en donde una figura encapuchada se encuentra observando los acontecimientos sucedidos, su rostro está cubierto de sombras debido a su capucha morada, pero sus ojos verdes y brillante son lo único que deja saber lo que observa, a sus espaldas otro encapuchado aparece.

Controlador: Watchmaker, los objetivos ya están en movimiento.

The Watchmaker: Bien, tengo otra misión para ti-Mientras voltea para verlo frente afrente-

Comtrolador: Sera un honor Watchmaker.

The Watchmaker: Busca a este sujeto de observación, es la pieza que necesitamos para resolver un problema.

The Watchmaker le ase entrega de una foto a su compañero, el cual solo asiente con la cabeza y sale de la sala (Para saber más leer Episodio 17 del Fic: La nueva Invasión), El encapuchado solo regresa a observar los monitores.

The Watchmaker: Las piezas están listas, les toca mover-Ablando consigo mismo-

El juego a comenzado y tanto como Jhonny y Devi están metidos hasta el cuello lo sepan o no.

**Fin.**

_Espero fuera de su agrado, esto sirve mas como prologo por eso los escasos diálogos, pero planeo que se expresen mas._

_Nos vemos._


	2. La Muerte no es como la Pintan

_JHTM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vazquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

_Hola, debido a que intento concentrarme en mi otro Fic, La nueva invasión y debo preocuparme de mis trabajos, dejare este Fic a cargo de un amigo que está muy interesado en participar en esto, este es el primero de los episodios que escribió, espero les guste._

_**La muerte no es como la pintan**_

_**Escrito por: Maniac.**_

**/Casa de Johnny/ [10 de Enero, 11:45 pm]**

En algún lugar de una sucia ciudad, se encontraba una pequeña casa, su aspecto no era agradable a la vista y si fuera por los vecinos, sería mejor que la derivaran, pero por alguna razón la pequeña casa se mantiene en pie, sin importar sus paredes agrietadas y horrible condición estructural.

No hace algunos minutos esta pequeña casa de concreto y techo de madera, fue testigo de la muerte de su actual dueño a manos de un misterioso hombre, algunas personas dicen que una casa es el castillo de un hombre, para este chico, su casa era su calabozo de tortura personal.

El chico que vivía en esa casa y ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con un agujero en la frente y sobre un charco de sangre que empezaba a coagularse tenía un extraño pasatiempo, Asesinar, ese era su hobby, el encontraba gente que según sus criterio actuaba mal y los torturaba para después asesinarlos de la peor manera que pudiera imaginar.

Pero ahora, ahora solo es otro de los cadáveres que esa deteriorada casa a tenido que tener dentro, pronto las ratas y cucarachas empezaran a devorar la carne en descomposición del cadáver de Johnny, lo único que dejaran serán huesos, blanqueados por los insectos y limpios de toda carne o piel.

**[11:50 pm]**

?: Oye tu.

El sonido de una vos atraviesa la obscuridad que Johnny contempla, es imposible que pudiera escuchar algo, sabía que la bala que atravesó su cráneo era real, sabía que era imposible, pero la vos no cesaba de hablarle.

?: Despierta, vamos no tengo todo el día-Molesta-

Finalmente decide tratar de abrir los ojos y aunque sabe que es imposible sus ojos se abren, por alguna razón puede ver, ¿acaso la bala había fallado?, pronto sus dudas cambiaron al ver a una chica pálida, alta de pelo negro como la noche y ojos cafés que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, y unos jeans azules.

Johnny: ¿Quién eres tú?-Aun levantándose del suelo-

Esa pregunta era regular en su campo de trabajo, después de todo es lo único en lo que piensan los muertos cuando la ven.

?: Soy la muerte, pero puedes llamarme Wanda.

La mirada de Johnny mostraba mucho escepticismo, no era la primera vez que se encontraba frente a una figura sobrenatural, pero esta chica no podía ser la muerte, ella era joven y no parecía la muerte que describían en la iglesia.

Johnny: Divertido, Ahora lárgate de mi casa-Señalando la puerta-

Wanda: No me iré, he venido para llevarte a donde perteneces.

Johnny: Escucha, esto no es divertido, Lárgate de mi casa, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Wanda esboza una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Wanda: Gracioso.

Johnny: ¿Que es gracioso?-Molesto por el comentario-

Wanda: Nada, oye me iré si me haces un favor.

Johnny: ¿Que quieres?

Wanda: ¿Mira detrás de ti?

Johnny: ¿Si lo hago te largaras cierto?

Wanda: Me iré de aquí si después de voltearte, aun crees que no soy la muerte.

Johnny: Trato echo.

La sonrisa de Wanda crese un poco mientras se recarga contra un mueble cercano, A Johnny no le gusta esa sonrisa, pero no está de humor para matar a alguien, decide voltear, después de todo ¿Qué puede haber que lo convenza de que ella es la muerte?

**[11:55 pm]**

Cuando voltea lo único que sale de su boca es lo más obvio al saber que te equivocaste.

Johnny: Diablos.

Lo que Johnny veía a solo unos metros de donde estaba era la prueba de que estaba más que muerto, Su cadáver yacía en el suelo sobre sangre coagulada. Johnny gira su cabeza de nuevo para ver la cara de victoria de Wanda.

Wanda: ¿Ahora me crees?

Johnny: Cállate y vámonos.

Wanda: No hay problema.

Wanda se dirige a la puerta pasando sobre el cuerpo de Johnny sin pisarlo.

Wanda: Vamos no tenemos tiempo.

Johnny: Ya voy.

El chico solo puede hacer una cosa, dirigirse asía la puerta, ahora sabe que si está muerto, que mas puede hacer, cuando llega con Wanda, esta abre la puerta y sale, Johnny intenta salir, pero su brazo se enredo de alguna manera con las cortinas desgarradas de una ventana cercana, el solo tiene que forzar un poco su brazo y se libera.

Aun que no sea consciente de esto, la casa de Johnny intentaba retenerlo, pero no puede hacer nada, la muerte avía llegado. Fuera de la casa, Johnny se destine para cerrar la puerta, aun que sabe que va a un lugar del que no podrá regresar, no le gustaría dejar su casa desprotegida.

Wanda: Andando, debemos irnos, tu salida ya casi llega.

Johnny voltea para ver a Wanda la cual señala con su mano un Cadillac clásico de color rojo sangre. Johnny no dice nada al ver el coche solo comienza a caminar junto a la dama de oscura presencia.

Johnny: ¿Puedes contestarme algo?

Wanda: ¿Qué?

Johnny: ¿Enserio eres la muerte?

Wanda: No, Yo soy una Reaper.

Johnny: ¿Una Reaper?

Wanda: Si, somos como la muerte, pero como ella tiene mucho que hacer, nosotros nos encargamos de la recogida.

Johnny: Oh, eso tiene sentido.

Wanda: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Johnny: Me parecía que una chica con tu rostro no podía ser la muerte.

Wanda: ¿A qué te refieres con "Mi rostro"?

Johnny: Digo que eres muy guapa como para ser un espectro recoge almas más antiguo que el tiempo.

Wanda: Oh, en ese caso, gracias por el cumplido-Con su rostro un poco ruborizado-

Johnny: Como digas.

**[12:00 pm]**

Cuando ambos llegan al auto Wanda se acomoda en el asiento del conductor mientras Johnny se acomoda de copiloto.

Johnny: ¿A dónde vamos?

Wanda: Debemos tomar un tren-Mientras coloca las llaves en la ignición-

Johnny: ¿Qué?

Wanda no intenta siquiera responder la pregunta de Johnny, y enciende el motor, Johnny no puede creer que ese coche pudiera arrancar como si fuera nuevo, pero a estas alturas parece que todo es posible. El coche se aleja, dejando la pequeña casa de paredes agrietadas y techo de madera atrás.

**[11 de Enero, 00:01 am]**

**Fin.**

_Espero le haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima._


	3. Tu salida es…

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Tu salda es…**

**Escrito por: Maniac**

/**En algún lugar de esta pecaminosa ciudad/ [11 de Enero, 00:25am]**

En algún lugar de esta ciudad llena de ignorantes e idiotas, un coche de color rojo sangre, aunque la gente de esta ciudad no sabe que dentro del vehículo, esta un asesino maniático y un espectro que se dedica a recolectar almas.

Si ayer a las 12:25pm alguien el hubiera dicho esto a Johnny, seguramente lo degollaría por tal historia, pero hoy Johnny es el alma que ha sido recolectada, hace unas horas, Johnny se dio cuenta de que las voces que escuchaba en su cabeza desaparecieron, lo que no sabía es que estas voces pertenecían a paracitos, criaturas encargadas de alimentarse de su creatividad y alma, pero al desaparecer también se levanto la protección de la que gozaba Johnny, dejando que un extraño hombre trajeado pusiera una bala en su cráneo.

Dentro del coche solo hay silencio, ¿Qué se puede decir en un momento como este?, Johnny no sabe cual será su destino, el silencio estaba empezando molestar a Wanda, por lo que enciende la radio.

Radio: Aquí, CRR (Clasic Rock Radio). Con más del mejor Rock clásico, y ahora Black Betty de Ram Jam, disfruten

Wanad: Adoro esta canción.

Johnny no dice nada, aunque agrádese que el silencio fuera remplazado por algo de música.

Wanda: Y ¿a qué te dedicas?, Bueno además de matar.

Johnny: Emm… Dibujo historietas.

Wanda: ¿Enserio?, Ya veo por qué de esos paracitos.

Johnny: ¿Qué?

Wanda: Nada, olvídalo. Escucha cuando lleguemos a la estación déjame hablar a mí y no te aleges de mi, a los del otro lado no les gustan los de tu clase.

Johnny: ¿Humanos?

Wanda: ¿Qué? No, hablo de los que han sido tocados por un paracito, hay un poco de colonia en la guantera, ponte algo.

Johnny: ¿Para qué?

Wanda: Disfrazara el olor a parásitos.

Johnny no discute con ella, no sabe qué es eso de parásitos, pero es mejor escucharla, después de todo ella es la experta en esto de los muertos, abre la guantera y como ella dijo había una pequeña botella con forme de calavera en el, Johnny lo toma y se rocía un poco, el olor era fuerte, casi echa a perder la nariz de Johnny.

Johnny: Listo.

Wanda: Genial, porque ya llegamos.

El coche se detiene con rapidez asiendo que Johnny golpe con el cinturón de seguridad, si no fuera por él, ahora estaría a saliendo por el parabrisas. Wanda voltea para ver a Johnny.

Wanda: Escucha, recuerda no separarte de mí, esa colonia disfraza el olor, pero no tu carcomida alma, así que no te despegues.

Johnny: Correcto.

Wanda sale del coche y Johnny hace lo mismo, cuando sale puede ver la enorme estación de trenes, en realidad nunca había venido a este lugar, no era una persona muy sociable.

Wanda: Vamos no tenemos todo el dia.

**/Estación de trenes/**

**[00:37am]**

La estación de trenes estaba atestada, la gente venía y salía constantemente, sus vidas se avían vuelto una rutina, siempre el mimo lugar y la misma hora, Cuando observa a Wanda, se da cuenta de que ella se dirige a una puerta muy vieja, parecía como si no se hubiera usado en años, la gente en la estación ni siquiera la notaban, eran ajenos su existencia.

Johnny: Creí que tomaríamos el tren.

Wanda: Exacto.

Wanda empuja la enorme puerta de madera y esta se abre con mucha dificultad, aoenas se puede ver, no hay buena iluminación, pero Wanda entra sin temor o duda, Johnny no esta seguro de entrar, pero a donde más ir.

Parecía que bajaban unas escaleras interminables, si no fuera imposible Johnny creería que están bajando al mismo infierno, aunque en este momento eso no sería una sorpresa.

**[00.45am]**

Cuando las escaleras se acaban Johnny puede ver una puerta de madera un poco mas nueva que la anterior, Wanda la abre y Johnny no puede creer lo que ve, era una estación de trenes subterránea, pero sus usuarios eran muertos, podía verse a un hombre que había sido arrollado, aun tenia las marcas de neumático en su ropa, una mujer que se había cortado las venas, la sangre aun salía de sus muñecas y el espectáculo continuaba.

Johnny: ¿Qué es esto?

Wanda: Es el purgatorio, por lómenos uno de todos los que hay.

Johnny: A que te refieres.

Wanda: Cada ciudad tiene un purgatorio, eso facilita los viajes para recolectar almas, ven debemos ir por tu boleto.

Wando se dirige a una caseta cercana, Johnny no se despega demasiado de su nueva amiga, no desea encontrarse con algún conocido.

Wanda: Un boleto, su nombre es Johnny C.

Johnny ve al vendedor, parece que alguien le enterró un tenedor en su ojo izquierdo.

Vendedor: veamos, Johnny, Johnny, Oh aquí esta, seria la salida 7, a las 00:50.

Wanda: Gracias.

Ella toma el boleto y se lo entrega a Johnny.

Wanda: Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Johnny: Bien, yo te sigo.

Wanda camina señalando el camino para su acompañante, cuando llegan a la salida especificada el tren ya se prepara para salir, parecía uno de esos viejos trenes de carbón que se utilizaban, una pequeña placa marcaba ese tren como el Tren numero 66-6, Johnny ignora la cifra y entra junto a Wanda, dentro del tren el decorado era muy antiguo, lámparas con detalles y asientos de terciopelo rojo y de madera, Wanda y Johnny se sientan en un lugar desocupado.

**[00:50am]**

Johnny: Y ¿A dónde vamos?

Wanda. No lo sé, lo sabremos cuando lleguemos.

Wanda se recuesta en su siento y cierra sus ojos para descansar, Johnny no puede pensar en otra cosa que no fuera A donde iría a parar, hace algún tiempo ninguno de los dos sitios quiso a Johnny con ellos, pero no sabe es que ahora, están esperando ansiosos su llegada.

**Fin.**


	4. Un viaje en tren y una vieja amiga

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Un viaje en tren y una vieja amiga**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**/Tren numero 66-6/ [11 de Enero, 1:25am]**

Johnny veía atreves de la ventana la sucia ciudad iluminada por las luces artificiales y las hogueras de los vagabundos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaría, apenas podía dejar de moverse, pero intentaba no despertar a Wanda, parecía tan serena dormida que Johnny no quería interrumpir el sueño de la chica.

El sonido del las ruedas del tren arrullaban a la chica pálida y de aura obscura, pero para Johnny el sonido de las vías golpeando las ruedas metálicas del tren solo lo mantenían despierto, ¿Cómo podía dormir sabiendo que pronto enfrentara las consecuencias de sus acciones?

Johnny sabe que no ha sido el mejor de los siervos de Dios, pero ¿Era su culpa? Esas boses en su cabeza le decían que matara, y cuando los panaderos desaparecieron, las voces no lo hicieron con ellos, solo fueron remplazadas por una nueva, una pequeña figura de la mascota de algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Las constantes exigencias de su nuevo acosador estaban hartándolo, ahora no mataba para alimentar un pared viviente, mataba por que esa figurilla de porcelana se lo decía, ¿Acaso tuvo opción? Wanda dijo que esas voces no eran producto de su imaginación, que las voces eran de parásitos, Pero ¿Qué tipo de parásitos? Y ¿Por qué a él?

Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza, no solo saber que las voces que escuchaba provenían de parásitos, sino que al parecer mato por ordenes de estas criaturas, recuerda todo lo que a echo, ¿Tal vez el no lo hubiera echo si esas cosas no lo hubieran obligado?, y recuerda a Devi, recuerda como intento asesinarla y recuerda como ella se defendió, y por supuesto recuerda como quedo.

¿Qué estará siendo Devi? Se pregunta el joven homicida, mientras ve por la ventana la ciudad iluminada.

**/En algún lugar de esta sucia ciudad/ [01:30am]**

Un edificio que apenas se sostiene es el actual hogar de Devi D.

**/Departamento de Devi/**

Aun que Johnny no lo sabe, Devi está a punto de ser arrastrada al este enfermizo juego.

Devi ha estado en su casa durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ha llamado a Tenna, se siente bien, no hay cargas y está a punto de iniciar un nuevo empleo mañana, tal vez no debería estar despierta a estas horas, pero a la chica de pelo morado no le importa, ha estado esperando a esta película durante mucho tiempo y no se la perderá.

Deví sale de la cocina con un enorme tazón de rosetas de maíz y se tira en el sofá, toma el control remoto y enciende el televisor. La película apenas comenzaba, Devi veía cada escena con mucho detenimiento, no quería perderse nada.

Sickness: Devi-Susurrando-

Devi: ¿Eh?

La vos le era conocida, hace unas semanas que no la escucha hablar, creía que estaba muerta, pero parece que no puedes matar a un demonio.

Sickness: Devi-Mas alto-

La vos no dejaba de llamarla, trato de ignorarla subiendo el volumen del televisor, pero la vos no dejaba de sonar y cada vez se escuchaba más y mas fuerte.

Sickness: ¡Ven aquí puta! Sabes que no es tu imaginación.

Divi: ¡Diablos!-Molesta-

Devi apaga el televisor, su día se a arruinado, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a un armario, cuando lo abre dentro solo hay cajas y materiales de pintura, pero entre esas cosas a una pequeña mochila purpura.

**[01:35am]**

Sickness: Eso es Devi, sácame de aquí.

Devi ase una mueca de molestia, no le agradaba la idea de que esta cosa siguiera viva, pero si no asia algo, nunca dejaría de hablar, tome la mochila y lentamente abre el sierre, casi parece que se hubiera fundido por el tiempo que ha estado guardado, cuando por fin abre la mochila mete su mano para sacar un par de pequeños tornillos.

Los pequeños tornillos solían ser los ojos de Sickness, un parasito espiritual que intento alimentarse de la creatividad y alma de Devi, pero parece que a la pequeña criatura no le fue muy bien. Devia cerca los tornillos a su rostro.

Devi: ¿Qué quieres?

Sickness: Solo quería saludar.

Devi: Te regresare a la mochila si no me dices una buena razón para no hacerlo.

Sickness: Oh, pero Devi, claro que tengo una razón para molestarte.

Devi: Escúpelo.

Sickness: Se trata de tu ex novio.

Devi: ¿Cuál de todos?

Sickness: Tu sabes de quien hablo-Segura de sí misma-

Devi: No, no lo sé y si eso es todo, creo que mejor regresas a la mochila.

Sickness: Vamos Devi, no seas así, bien te lo diré, tenemos un problema con tu ex novio Johnny, Lo recuerdas ¿Cierto?

El rostro de Devi se llena de temor y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, no ha olvidado lo que el joven maniaco trato de hacerle.

Devi: ¿A qué te refieres con "Tenemos"? Por mi ese lunático se puede pudrir en el infierno-Con enojo-

Sickness: Eso es algo irónico ya que es allí a donde se dirige.

Devi: ¿Qué?

Devi cambia el temor por confusión.

Sickness: Asi es Devi, Johnny está muerto, esta mas muerto que JFK o Al Capone, ¡diablos! mas muerto que el puto Hitler.

Devi: Dios-Asombrada-

Sickness: No, Dios no, tu ex novio se va directito al infierno, pero he allí nuestro problema, Satanás no sabe que esta cayendo en la trampa de un idiota llamado The Watchmaker.

Devi: Y ¿eso a mí qué? El trato de matarme, porque debería preocuparme por él.

Sickness: Vamos Devi, no engañas a nadie, cuando estuve en tu cerebro pude ver que sentías lastima por Nny, después de todo tu creíste que era un buen chico, y lo hubiera sido si no fuera por dos Panaderos Psicópatas.

Devi: ¿Qué?

Sickness: Esa plática es para otro día, lo importante ahora es que debemos ayudar a Johnny.

Devi: Aun si decidiera ayudarlo, ¿Cómo se supone que valla al infierno?

Sickness: Tu no iras al infierno Chica tonta, no podemos parar lo que va a suceder, es decir ¡Míranos! Yo soy un pardee ojos y tu una chica mortal que no sabe cuando está enamorada.

Devi: ¡Oye yo…

Sickness: No hay tiempo de discutir esto, solo debes saber que cuando te llame debes atender, Johnny es más importante de lo que parece.

Devi: Espera.

Las voces se callan, Sickness ha dejado de hablar, dejando a Devi molesta y confundida, las cosas no podrían estar peor, Devi solo se va a la sala y se acuesta en el sofá dejando los dos tornillos en una mesita cercana.

**[01:40am]**

**Fin.**


	5. Una Niñez Tormentosa

_JHTM es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Una Niñez Tormentosa**

**Escrito por: Maniac**

**/En un preescolar de algún lugar/ [14 Mayo de 1991, 10:25am]**

El pequeño Johnny C. pasea por el patio de juegos, su delgaducha apariencia le a echo ganar el apodo de "Niño Fideo", Sin ningún amigo el pequeño se limita a vagar por los juegos, tratando de alejarse de los problemas. Nunca Funciona.

Un enorme niño arroja a Johnny al suelo de manera brusca y desalmada.

Abusón: Niño Fideo, dame tu dinero-Exigente-

El pequeño Johnny no era rival para el enorme abusón, sabiendo esto solo le entrega el dinero. El abusón lo toma y antes de irse le deja un recuerdo a Johnny. Un buen golpe en el ojo derecho.

**/Casa de Johnny/ [12:15pm]**

Una pequeña casa en los suburbios, de madera y pintada de color naranja, un pórtico blanco y un jardín con un árbol enorme, todo rodeado por una cerca blanca. Este es el hogar de Johnny.

El pequeño entra por la puerta principal, una sala normal y corriente es donde su madre una mujer de 28 años, de pelo castaño, ojos azules y piel blanca como la nieve limpia.

No tarda en sentir la presencia de su hijo.

Ayleen C.: ¡Dios mio!-Horrorizada-

La pobre madre ve una escena que pone la piel de gallina a cualquier madre, a su hijo golpeado y sucio. No tarda en acercarse a su bebe y limpiar la tierra de su rostro.

Ayleen: ¿Qué te sucedió?

Johnny: Nada.

El pequeño niño sabe que delatar a su compañero no servirá de nada, eso solo le traerá más golpes.

Ayleen sabe que los demás niños molestan a Johnny, pero no puede hacer nada si su hijo no los delata, los maestros solo dirían que trata de llamar la atención. Como ella fue pintora sabe leer las expresiones del rostro de la gente. Ella solo sonríe amigablemente y acaricia la mejilla de su hijo.

Ayleen: Johnny, tu eres muy especial y estas destinado a grandes cosas.

Johnny sonríe con las palabras de su madre.

Johnny: Gracias.

Ayleen: Ahora ven, pongamos un poco de hielo en ese ojo.

La madre de Johnny fue pintora, pero cuando conoció a Danny el futuro padre de Johnny, ella lo dejo todo para casarse y tener una familia, desde que Johnny nació ella lo ha criado con ternura y amor incondicional. Le ha enseñado a dibujar y observar el mundo, ella siempre estuvo llena de felicidad.

Lamentablemente su tiempo en la tierra acabo, un mes después ella moriría de un aneurisma, El único consuelo para el pequeño Johnny que acababa de perder a su madre fue un: Ahora está con Dios, por parte del cura de la iglesia.

¿Por qué Dios se llevo a su madre? Eso es lo que se pregunta el pequeño Johnny, ¿porque a su madre?

**/Preescolar/ [Junio 28 de 1991, 10:15am]**

La rutina se repite una y otra y otra vez, cada vez que ese abuson se roba su dinero, hace crecer el enojo e ira de Johnny y hoy ese enojo saldría.

El enorme niño se pone frente a Johnny para impedirle el paso.

Abusón: ¿Y mi dinero Niño Fideo?

El pequeño niño ni siquiera mira a los ojos cuando suelta algunas palabras.

Johnny: Quítate de mi camino.

Abusón: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu Mami no te dio dinero hoy? Oh, lo olvidaba ella está muerta.

La burla del enorme abusón hiso hervir la sangre de Johnny, cuando levanta la mirada, los ojos de Johnny están llenos de iré y Locura, esbozando una maniaca sonrisa le propina una golpiza al Abusón, Cubierto de sangre y sudor, el pequeño Johnny sonríe victorioso, y con eso el juego comenzó.

Sin saberlo Johnny y su madre fueron víctimas de un juego que utiliza a los humanos como simples piezas de ajedrez. Y Johnny es la pieza más importante de todas.

**Fin.**


	6. Una niñez Tormentosa Part2

_JTHM es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Una niñez Tormentosa Part2**

**Escrito por: Maniac.**

**/Oficina del director/ [Junio 28 de 1991, 11:45am]**

Hemorragia, costillas rotas y huesos fracturados, eso fue lo que Johnny le causo su abusón. El simple recuerdo de sus gritos de piedad resonando en sus oídos dibuja una macabra sonrisa en su rostro y cuando recuerda porque está en la oficina del director esta desaparece.

Johnny aun no lo sabe pero la muerte de su madre hace un mes es el primer acontecimiento estratégico para que su destino se cumpla.

Debido a la muerte de su madre, Johnny guardo su enojo y frustración, hasta que un abusón decidió insultarlo usando a su madre como método. Esto libero la ira reprimida dentro del pequeño niño y dio como resultado que Johnny atacar con ferocidad y sin remordimientos.

Lo ocurrido a llevado a Johnny a su situación actual, sentado en una silla fuera del despacho del director mientras su padre intenta que no sea expulsado, por suerte lo logra. Cuando Johnny ve a su padre salir de la oficina del director nota en sus ojos la decepción.

Los días pasaran y Johnny seguirá con su vida como siempre lo ha hecho, continuara a asistiendo a su escuela y los niños le molestaran. Entrara a una buena universidad y se graduara en Artes.

Todo esto solo es el camino para prepara a Johnny y que tome su lugar en este juego.

**/Infierno/**

El infierno no es como lo describe la biblia, después de todo la biblia no es más que un libro lleno de mala publicidad.

A diferencia de la idea típica de posos de fuego y demonios de patas de cabra, el infierno no es muy distinto a nuestra sociedad, solo que mas burocrático. En esta ciudad llena de almas pecadoras y demonios un edificio se alza entre los demás, dentro el amo de este reino observa a sus súbditos desde una oficina que aria palidecer hasta la oficina oval.

Satanás ha dejado que sus súbditos construyan su mundo, ellos pelearan su guerra cuando llegue el momento, pero como en todo ejercito, Satanás necesita oficiales, Soldados que sobresalgan entre los demás.

Eso es Johnny, un futuro oficial del ejército del infierno, su camino a sido moldeado desde que nació, y aunque no solo Satán desea el alma de Johnny, es el que más ha influenciado en su vida.

Cuando sea el momento Johnny caerá en las fauces del infierno y se convertirá en lo que siempre ha estado destinado a ser.

Aunque hace un tiempo pudo a ver tenido el alma de Johnny, el aun no estaba preparado, debía ser paciente. Si desea a un oficial perfecto debe ser paciente.

**/Cielo/**

Una ciudad de cristal y oro se alza en las nubes del paraíso, Dios nunca fue muy modesto, Los ángeles vigilan las cercanías, la elite del cielo ellas son. Pero igual que el infierno, Dios necesita Oficiales y Johnny es un potencial soldado. Aunque Satán influye mucho en la vida del chico, Dios también tomo partido. La muerte de la madre de Johnny era estratégica, con eso el pequeño Johnny se convertiría en el sanguinario guerrero que debía ser.

La gorda masa que es Dios sonríe al ver a su potencial soldado crecer y aprender a matar. Con cada muerte Johnny solo se prepara por lo que está a venir. Ambos bandos necesita de Johnny, pero solo uno lo puede tener y eso ya esta seleccionado.

La muerte, la huesuda, la dama de negro, ella será la que juzgue y decida el destino de Johnny, siempre neutral a la guerra entre estas dos fuerzas La muerte será quien incline la balanza para uno de estos dos bandos.

Y ambos, Dios y Satanás observan con ansias la decisión que tomara la anciana muerte, an sido pacientes durante mucho tiempo, pueden serlo un poco más.

**/Tren numero 6-66/ [11 de Enero, 2:00am]**

Johnny duerme en su asiento de terciopelo rojo, espera un juicio que no sabe que tendrá, ignorando que su existencia fue moldada por El cielo y el Infierno. Pronto Johnny sabrá cual será su destino y más importante es que pronto el será quien decida el destino del mundo.

**Fin.**


	7. ¿Qué es el cielo y el Infierno?

_Esto sirve como una especie de introducción al mundo que rodea Johnny en estos Fics._

_JTHM es propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**¿Qué es el cielo y el Infierno?**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

¿Qué es el cielo?, esa es la pregunta que la humanidad se a echo durante toda su existencia, hasta donde sabemos el cielo es un lugar hermoso al que vas si te portas bien, por lo menos eso es lo que dice la biblia en una forma más resumida.

Un cruel engaño, eso es lo que representa la biblia, El cielo y el infierno no distan mucho uno de otro en estos días. Ambos lados necesitan almas para agrandar sus ejércitos, para una guerra que decidirá el destino de la humanidad.

Cada uno de nosotros fue instruido con la idea de que si seguimos las leyes y no pecamos tendremos un lugar en el reino de Dios, eso fue cierto hasta hace algún tiempo, hoy en día Dios se dio cuenta que los bonachones y bien portados no ganan guerras.

Los que necesita el cielo son asesinos despiadados y lunáticos sedientos de sangre, ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que Jack el destripador esta en el cielo y la Madre Teresa en el infierno? Un escenario algo bizarro, cierto pero esa es la realidad, tanto como Cielo e infierno valoran las almas no por sus pecados o buenas acciones, las valoran por su potencial bélico en la guerra que está por venir.

El Armagedón, así es como la biblia lo llama, el fin de los días, el juicio final, todo es lo mismo, con cada alma que el cielo y el infierno toman la guerra se acerca cada vez más y más.

El infierno por su parte a cambiado mucho desde la época de Dante Alighieri y su crusada en los poso del infierno, su aspecto cambio radicalmente, ahora una ciudad pecadora y sucia se alza donde antes ríos de fuego y muerte corrían. Anuncios de sodas y películas XXX llenan las simas de los rascacielos.

Esta guerra no se gana solo con soldados, para atraer más pecadores, más almas hay que dar una buena apariencia, Dios ofrece un paraíso sin pecados o mal. Pero Satanás ofrece un lugar de pecado y vicios, la debilidad humana es aprovechada por el señor de las tinieblas.

La humanidad es débil y se deja llevar por sus instintos y deseos, Sexo, Licor, Drogas, Violencia, cosas que Dios no les puede dar, Satán provee. Con obvias condiciones, al entrar a este lugar te vuelves un soldado, mujeres, hombres, niños, incluso bebes sin bautizar son soldados de este ejercito que cada día crese en número.

Aunque numeroso el ejercito de Satanás es, no logra competir con la disciplina de los soldados de Dios, es por eso que Satanás ha estado recolectando almas especiales para su causa, almas moldeadas para esta guerra, Johnny es una de esas almas.

Predisposición a matar y la violencia, obediente ante las ordenes, un soldado criado por acontecimientos que lo llevaron a su estado actual.

Pero Dios también busca entre las almas guerreros feroces para combatir con las tropas infernales, como Satanás Dios observo en Johnny el potencial de un oficial sanguinario y fiel.

Aunque grandes y poderosas estas dos fuerzas son, facciones inconformes por lo que les toca se encuentren en medio de estos dos gigantes.

Los Reapers son una de esas facciones, aunque neutrales su inconformidad ante la falta de conciencia en ambos bandos de la guerra a crecido con el tiempo, Sirven a la muerte misma, Después de todo cuando alguien se la pasa cosechando almas por milenios necesita algo de ayuda, ya no es tan joven ¿Saben?

Los Reapers recolectan las almas de los muertos y las llevan a sus juicios, en donde la Misma Muerte les dicta su condena, El infierno o el Cielo. Son utilizados por Satán y Dios de la misma manera, como recolectores de sus futuros soldados. La Reaper Wanda, es la encargada de escoltar a Johnny a su juicio y con eso se ha vuelto otra pieza en este juego de poderes y números.

Los Vudú son otra facciones en esta guerra, aunque son un grupo pequeño estas personas de poderes sobrenaturales aprovechan el disgusto entre las tropas de demonios del infierno para tomar poder y hacer tratos en nombre de otros. Johnny no se a tenido que ver con estas personas pero su viaje acaba de comenzar y pronto tendrá que enfrentarse a estos poderes más allá de su comprensión.

Algunos los llaman brujos, otros druidas, en el plano astral se les llama, El Verde, una cuarta fuerza en este mundo, aunque la tierra fue creada por la gracia y deseo de Dios, esta tiene sus propios planes y no le agrada ser utilizada como campo de juego de demonios y Ángeles, igual que Dios o Satán a forjado su propia guardia, guerreros, Campeones que vigilaran y mantendrán el equilibrio en el mundo Verde.

Los Observadores son una raza aunque mortal y física, son capases de percibir los planos astrales y físicos por igual, dedican su existencia indiferente a Dios o Satán a proteger el balance del universo y Multiverso a cualquier costo.

Los parásitos espirituales, aunque demonios sirvientes de Satán, últimamente sus constantes fracasos han llevado a que tengan sus propios planes, tratando de volverse más fuertes y lograr su propósito, salir del infierno y existir en el mundo físico de los humanos, algo que ha sido constantemente frustrado por otros.

Aunque la mayoría de humanos son ignorantes de lo que les rodea, hay una pequeña estirpe que puede percibir a Demonios y Ángeles, Los Grimm, Una muy antigua línea de sangre que fueron bendecidos por El Mundo Verde con la capacidad de ver a los Demonios y Ángeles que van por nuestro mundo en un intento de armar a la humanidad contra estos.

Johnny ignora estas facciones por el momento, su visión del mundo espiritual es tan limitada como la de cualquier humano, aun que ha tenido contacto con una Reaper en realidad no sabe lo que significa, ni lo que le espera.

El no será la ultima alma que el infierno o el cielo reclamen, pero es una de las más importantes de todas, y como tal el será armado con lo mejor que el infierno pueda darle, pues antes de guiar al ejercito de Satán, Johnny deberá pasar muchas pruebas. Cada una mass cruel y traumática que la anterior.

Cuando demuestre su valía el será llevado al frente del ejercito del infierno para derribar las puertas del paraíso y degollar en persona a Dios. Mientras claro que no se desvié del camino.

**Fin.**

_Comenten_


	8. ¿El juicio?

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**¿El juicio?**

**Escrito por: Maniac.**

**/Tren numero 66-6/ [11 de Enero, 2:17am]**

No pudo seguir despierto, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de una buena siesta no importaba lo breve que fuera, sin las constantes voces en su cabeza Johnny por fin tiene un momento de Paz.

Wanda: ¡Despierta Johnny, ya llegamos!

La suave vos de Wanda despierta al joven homicida, después de rascarse los ojos se levanta de su aterciopelado asiento y sigue a su escolta sobrenatural sin decir una palabra.

**/Estación Aqueronte No. 1/**

Dos escalones son los que Johnny baja antes de pisar el frio cemento del suelo, una niebla cubre los alrededores de lo que parece ser un enorme edificio de diseño gótico con una enorme torre de reloj que iluminaba tenuemente los alrededores.

Wanda: Vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Wanda camina sin detenerse así el enorme y tétrico edificio, Johnny la sigue de cerca, cuando llegan a ala enorme puerta de madera Wanda se arregla el pelo retirando unos mechones de su rostro y acomodando el cuello de su chaqueta, un collas con una pequeña guadaña cuelga de su cuello casi tocando sus pechos.

Johnny: Lindo collar.

Wanda: Ojos arriba Johnny.

La puerta se abre causando un chirrido molesto y fuerte, parecía que no la hubieran abierto por siglos, pero cuando Johnny ve lo que dentro sucedía se dio cuenta que ese edificio estaba todo menos abandonado.

**/Interior del tribunal de asuntos astrales/ [2:35am]**

Dentro almas recolectadas caminaban por todo el lugar acompañados por lo que parecían abogados, algunos nerviosos otros con sonrisas de seguridad, pero todos venían a lo mismo, su juicio.

Wanda: No tenemos todo el día.

Wanda entra cruzando el portal de la puerta con seguridad, Johnny es más cauteloso y se tome algo de tiempo, observa a los espíritus preocupados por sus juicios, igual que el solo están aquí para ser juzgados y sentenciados a su destino, nadie tiene preferencia en este lugar todos son iguales

Al darse cuente que perdió de vista a su guía rápidamente la busca con la mirada, no tarda en encontrarla charlando con un anciano que vestía un traje muy viejo y un reloj de oro colgaba de su bolsillo.

Wanda: ¿Como está la anciana hoy, Caronte?

Caronte: A tenidos mejores días, dicen que las cosas entre esos dos están empezando a salpicar a los Reapers.

El joven Johnny se acerca con temerocidad, algo en ese anciano no le gustaba, su vos era rasposa y cansada, la manos del hombre parecían de un trabajador, y sus ojos eran vacios de cualquier indicio de humanidad.

Johnny: Emm… ¿Wanda?

Wanda: Oh, cierto, nos vemos luego Caronte, debo encargarme de otro asunto.

Caronte: Nos vemos luego, y Johnny.

La mirada de Johnny se llena de nervios, el nunca dijo su nombre al anciano y Wanda tampoco, ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre?

Caronte: Nos veremos después.

El anciano mira con sus ojos muertos a Johnny por unos instantes y luego se marcha.

Wanda: Vamos, no puedes llegar tarde a tu propio juicio.

Apresurada toma el brazo de Johnny y lo ala asía su tribunal, el toque de Wanda es frio como el hielo, Johnny juraría que metió el brazo en nitrógeno liquido, pero el mismo tiempo es algo tranquilizador.

**/Tribunal de Minos/ [2:43am]**

Wanda abre con prisa las puertas de madera rojiza mientras ala del brazo al joven homicida, Johnny observa la sala con temor, almas de ojos juzgantes se sientan en las butacas de espectadores, pero algo no cuadra en esa tétrica escena. Una anciana de piel arrugada y con lentes negros se encontraba sentada en el estrado, su sonrisa era como la de cualquier abuela normal.

Cuando llegan a un escritorio frente al estrado Wanda se sienta y a su lado Johnny toma asiento.

Johnny: ¿Quién es la viejecita?-En vos baja-

Wanda: Shhh. Ella es la juez.

Johnny: ¿Ella?, ¿Quiénes para juzgar las almas de los humanos?

Wanda: Ella es la muerte.

Johnny: ¿Qué?

Wanda: Cállate ya.

La ancianita acomoda sus lentes que impedían ver asía donde su mirada se dirigía, y leyendo de una hoja de papel empieza a recitar.

M.M.: Usted es el citado Johnny C. ¿Correcto?

Johnny: Emm… ¿Si?

M.M.: Le repetiré la pregunta ¿Es o no es Johnny C.?

Johnny: Si, si lo soy.

M.M.: Gracias, ¿Usted murió de un disparo en la cabeza?

Johnny: Si, eso es correcto.

M.M: Bien, por ultimo ¿Usted conoce y es consciente de por qué está aquí hoy?

Johnny: Porque estoy muerto.

M.M: Exacto, Bien con estas preguntas todo está listo, su sentencia es…

Johnny: ¡Espere!, acaso no es un juicio.

M.M: Jovencito, sabemos todo lo que ha hecho, los juicios son solo para aquellos espíritus ya condenados, ahora silencio, Johnny C. su sentencia es el Infierno.

Johnny: ¡¿Qué?

M.M: Llévenselo.

Unos enorme hombres con trajes negros entran y se llevan rastras al joven chico que desesperado pide una segunda oportunidad.

Johnny: Esperen esto no es justo.

M.M.: Mi niño, esto es la justicia a la que tienes derecho.

Los enormes guardias arrojan a Johnny a una habitación en el fondo del estrado.

Wanda suspira y se levanta, su trabajo está listo, se marcha del tribunal con tranquilidad, aunque siempre se siente inquieta por los espíritus que son condenados al infierno, ella no muestra ninguna emoción, es solo trabajo se repite todos los días en su cabeza.

**[3:00am]**

**/En algún lugar en la tierra de los vivos (Departamento de Devi)/**

Devi es ajena al destino del pobre Johnny, duerme tranquilamente en su sofá, después de una discusión con un paracito espiritual que creía vencido, no le apetece despertar.

Cerca suyo en un pequeño mueble, un par de tornillos es lo único que queda de Sickness y presienten lo ocurrido.

Sickness: Ya comenzó.

Las piezas se han movido y los jugadores ya pasaron sus turnos, el circulo comenzara de nuevo y el reloj de Johnny y todos los implicados a comenzado a correr.

**Fin.**


	9. Tu Firma

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Tu Firma**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks**

**/En un Armario/**

Lo obscuridad del pequeño armario era absoluta, el joven homicida no podía ver nada, apenas creía lo que avía pasado hace algunos minutos, al parecer presencio como al misma muerte daba su veredicto y lo condenaba al infierno.

Hace algún tiempo visito el lugar, una ciudad sumida en el caos con ciudadanos muy volátiles, pero no se preocupo, al parecer ni Dios ni Satanás podían tomar su alma, pero ahora estaba a su merced.

Johnny observaba la obscuridad esperando a que algo de luz brillara, no tardo en escuchar el chirrido de una puerta, cuando se gira puede ver como una puerta se abre dejando entrar luz brillante y segadora, le toma unos segundos adaptar sus ojos a la luz, pero cuando lo hace puede ver a una chica de buen cuerpo, cabello negro largo, vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados y un top negro que no cubría su ombligo, con una mirada algo soberbia analiza al chico de piel pálida.

Ashley: Vamos, el jefe te espera guapo.

**/Edificio de asuntos Infernales/**

La vos de la chica era relajante y coqueta al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón esas palabras tranquilizaron al joven homicida y le convencieron de salir del armario lleno de escobas y limpiadores, fuera un enorme pasillo de paredes grises y alfombra roja, Johnny seguía la chica que no parecía tener más de 18 años.

Después de caminar durante unos minutos llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera negra y perillas doradas.

Ashley: El jefe está del otro lado, suerte, *Risa tonta*

Antes de irse la chica le entrega un pedazo de papel a Johnny y se marcha rápidamente, este lo lee, es su número de teléfono y una dirección, esto logra dibujar una sonrisa en el chico, quien con a lo de temor abre las puertas negras y entra una enorme oficina.

**/Oficina/**

Johnny entra en la enorme oficina de paredes grises y alfombrado rojo, avía de todo, un mini bar, una nevera, una pequeña estancia con televisor y videojuegos, pero al fondo, delante de un enorme ventanal un escritorio de madera rojiza y lustrosa con una enorme silla de madera negra y terciopelo rojo dándole la espalda al joven homicida.

El joven se acercaba con lentitud y precaución al escritorio, cuando estaba a solo centímetros una vos resonante y grave retumbo en los oídos de Johnny.

Satanás: Siéntate Johnny, debemos hablar.

Johnny: ¿Pero qué…?

Satanás: Siéntate y te explicare lo que sucede.

Johnny obedece y toma asiento en una pequeña silla de madera frente al escritorio, la enorme silla de madera obscura se da la vuelta dejando ver al enorme demonio de cuernos torcidos y rostro petulante.

Satanás: Es un placer verte denuevo Johnny.

Johnny: No puedo decir lo mismo.

Satanás: Vamos Johnny, no es nada personal, solo negocios.

Johnny: No recuerdo algún negocio que se llevara mi alma, excepto la biblioteca pública.

Satanás: Hmm… Te mostrare algo Johnny.

El enorme demonio se pone de pie superando por mucho ala ltura de Johnny, su delgadez le asía parecer un poste de luz, se acerca al chico y lo levanta tomándolo del hombro y acercándolo al enorme ventanal detrás del escritorio.

Atreves del cristal Johnny podía ver la visión de una ciudad sucia y obscura iluminada por letreros de neón anunciando sexo y perversión, drogas y alcohol, Johnny ve la ciudad algo asqueado, Satanás la ve con orgullo.

Satanás: ¿Qué ves Johnny?

Johnny: Algo repugnante, *pugh*

Satanás: Este es ahora tu hogar, pero tienes otra opción.

Johnny observa el rostro de Satanás sonriendo, su silencio le hace dudar, es obvio que esto tiene un truco, pero es esto o podrirse en este lugar junto al resto de condenados.

Johnny: Cual es esa opción.

Satanás rebusca dentro de su capucha y saca un papiro de papel amarillento lo desenrolla dejando ver un contrato con el espacio de la firma vacio, Satán acerca el contrato al rostro de Johnny mientras explica las condiciones de su acuerdo.

Satanas: Simple, serás mi chico de los recados en el mundo de los vivos, solo debes firmar y listo, estas devuelta entre los vivos.

Johnny: ¿Cuál es la trampa?

Satanás: Como ya te dije serás mi chico de los recados, aras lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga y como yo lo diga.

Johnny: En pocas palabras seré tu asesino personal.

Satanás: Yo prefiero llamarlos, "Recolectores"

Johnny levanta una ceja con incredulidad, esto puede ser una trampa, pero es su única alternativa para salir de este lugar.

Johnny: Lo hare.

Satanás: Perfecto.

Satanás busca con su mano libre dentro de su túnica y saca un bolígrafo negro con detalles dorados con la inscripción de dos letras en doradas, "S.L."

Johnny toma el bolígrafo y siente un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo, cuando comienza a escribir se da cuenta de que el bolígrafo uso su sangre para firmar

Satanás: Listo.

Satanás sonríe mientras guarda el contrato en su túnica negra, y estira la mano izquierda para saludar al joven homicida.

Johnny estrecha la mano del demonio y en un instante siente como una sustancia negra y espesa recorre sus brazo, no puede gritar cuando esta ya cubre su boca, el soltar la mano de Satán no ayuda, la sustancia cubre todo el cuerpo de Johnny, el siente como si algo le arrancara la piel y luego entrara en sus huesos, es el peor dolor que a sentido.

**Fin.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	10. Los Callejones

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

_**Nota:** de ahora en adelante yo mismo me encargare de este Fic, mi compañero Maniac ya no podrá continuar escribiendo los capítulos, intentare seguir su narrativa y estilo de historia._

**Los Callejones**

**Escrito por Irken Rocks.**

**/En algún lugar/**

Johnny C. Fue un homicida, un acecino cruel y despiadado, su escusa siempre fue que era incitado por voces en su cabeza, si la ley lo hubiera capturado le internarían en un siquiátrico, pero nunca lograron atraparle, eso era Johnny C, en vida, cuando un hombre en traje le atravesó la cabeza con una bala Johnny tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

El joven homicida conoció de primera mano a una de las facciones que comprenden el complejo mundo espiritual, la Reaper Wanda se convirtió en una pieza mas en este juego cuando se le encargo llevara Johnny a su juicio.

Johnny comprendió que lo que hiso no era por una enfermedad de la mente, o por lo menos no en su mayor parte, lo que llaman Parásitos espirituales, eran los responsables de lo que hiso, ahora Johnny está libre de esos demonios, pero sus actos le condenaron al infierno, allí decidió hacer un trato, convertirse en un soldado del ejército del infierno a cambio de regresara a la vida.

Ahora Johnny se rasca al cabeza mientras despierta sobre un montón de basura, Johnny mira a su alrededor, los callejones de una ciudad sucia y pecadora es donde se encuentra, se sacude la ropa y se pone de pie, siente como si apenas pudiera mantenerse en equilibrio, recuerda a Satanás, pero después todo se volvió negro, el dolor y la risa del demonio están en su cabeza.

Johnny: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Estas en Hell City.

Johnny: ¿Eh?

Johnny voltea y puede ver a un desamparado gordo puede que tuviera unos 40 años, de rostro amigable y ropas humildes, el hombre sostiene una botella de licor barato y observa Johnny con curiosidad.

Johnny: ¿Quién eres?

Harold: Mi nombre es Harold y si me lo permites ¿De dónde vienes chico?, no pareces de este lugar.

Johnny: No es de tu incumbencia Harold.

Harold: Tranquilo chico, solo trataba de ser amable, aquí no juzgamos a nadie por su apariencia.

Johnny: Solo déjame en paz, *Tos*

Harold: ¿Estás bien muchacho?

Johnny: Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

Johnny miente para evitar más atenciones, pero siente como si su piel le quemara, y su sangre fuera acido, Johnny tose de nuevo pero el esfuerzo le obliga a ponerse de rodillas, la saliva que sale de su boca comienza a volverse verde esmeralda y espesa.

Harold: Diablos, oye muchacho ¿estás seguro de que…?

Harold no termina de hablar cuando Johnny cae desmallado en el suelo, Harold no tarda en llamar a sus amigos para llevar a Johnny al interior de los callejones, estos hombre desamparados y sin hogar lo han perdido todo, solo les queda su vida y aprendieron a cuidar unos de otros, no temen al desconocido, cualquiera que necesite ayuda es un amigo en estos callejones.

**/En Algún lugar en un departamento/**

Devi D. es otra de las personas que han debido liar con los parásitos espirituales, pero a comparación a Johnny ella logro imponerse y ganar, ahora su antiguo parasito espiritual le ha dicho que Johnny C. su ex novio que intento matarla está en problemas y ella debe ayudarlo.

Devi se levanta algo malhumorada, anoche tuvo una discusión con un ser sobrenatural que se alimenta con el espíritu y creatividad de otro, en realidad no quiere levantarse, pero debe trabajar.

Se levanta y toma un vaso de jugo de naranja, el jugo era muy asido y decide no tomarlo, se sienta en su mesa de dibujo, hace unas semanas la contrato una editorial, estaban a punto de sacar al mercado un comic llamado The Eye in the Darkness, un montón de historias de terror y ciencia ficción, ella debía ilustrar las portadas.

Le mandaron el comic sin la portada, los dibujos eran hechos por un artista renombrado, pero las portadas debían ser hechos por otro artista, por suerte vieron algunos de sus trabajos en unos comics independientes que ilustro y le dieron el trabajo, 500 por cada portada, era un buen trato, ya tenía asegurada un contrato para dibujar 25 portadas y si su trabajo era del agrado de la editorial renovarían su contrato por otros 25 números.

La primera historia es sobre un oficial de policía de un pequeño pueblo en Washington . llamado El Hombre del Espejo, Devi leyó al historia y decidió dibujar al oficial buscando entre los arboles con una linterna y la silueta de otro hombre a lo lejos.

Le llevo unos 30 minutos terminar el dibujo, se recostó en su sofá y se felicito si misma por un buen trabajo.

Sickness: ¿Estas orgullosa de ti misma Dev?

Devi: Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor.

Sickness: Oh perdone su majestad, no quería molestarla, pero debemos encontrar a Johnny.

Devi: ¿Y por que devo ser yo quien lo encuentre?, ¿Qué lo busque otra persona?

Sickness: Escúchame Dev, si no encontramos a ese lunático, las cosas se van aponer muy feas por este lugar entendiste.

Devi: ¿Qué tan feas?

Sickness: Oh nada, tú sabes, así como ¡EL FIN DEL PUTO MUNDO!

Devi: Mmm… De acuerdo.

Sickness: Esa es mi chica.

Devi se levanta y toma el par de tornillos de la mesita a un lado del sofá, se pone su chaqueta y sale en busca de Johnny, se pregunta ¿Por qué le pasa esto? Pero tal vez sea mejor no preguntárselo tanto y terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	11. Recién llegado

_JTHM no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y esta obra es sin fines de lucro._

**Nota:** **Me apresure un poco con la conclusión anterior, y les aviso que Maniac seguirá escribiendo estos episodios.**

**Recién llegado**

**Escrito por: Maniac.**

**/Callejones/**

Johnny siente un dolor de cabeza horrible, es como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un bate o un tubo en la cabeza, la boca reseca y un zumbido en los oídos no ayudan, puede sentir el húmedo suelo sobre el que esta acostado, no desea abrir los ojos pero se esfuerza y cuando al luz del sol le llega es como si su cabeza fuera a estallar.

Mira a su alrededor, el sol ilumina tenuemente los laberinticos callejones en los que se encuentra, la basura esta amontonada mientras las ratas se regocijan en tan pútrido festín, las cucarachas corren entre los botes de basura repletos.

Johnny mira el lugar y después el dolor regresa, esa sensación de quemazón en su interior, siente como si algo se deslizar sobre su piel, siente como la saliva se desliza por su boca, pasa su brazo por sus labios para limpiarse.

Johnny: Demonios.

Harold: Hey, ya despertaste, nos empezamos a preocupar.

Johnny escucha la vos ligeramente familiar a sus espaldas, al voltearse mira al desamparado detrás de el, el viejo lleva una botella de licor barato y sonríe amigablemente.

Johnny: ¿Qué sucedió?

Harold: Te quedaste K.O., pensamos que estabas borracho o drogado.

Johnny: No era nada de eso.

Harold: Tranquilo chico, aquí nadie te juzgara, no somos quienes para decirte como vivir.

Johnny gruñe antes de levantarse, no le importa lo que el viejo pensara, solo sabía que el diablo le regreso a la vida y planeaba disfrutar eso.

Johnny: Sera mejor que me valla.

Harold: Como quieras chico.

Johnny ve como el anciano se aleja y desaparece entre las sombras de los callejones, no tarda en recuperar al compostura y dirigirse torpemente a la ciudad.

Cuando llega a las calles atestadas de gente Johnny siente por primera vez alegría al escuchar el sonido de clacsons de los conductores desesperados, el llanto de bebes y las sirenas de policía, el dolor se marcho ase unos minutos, y ya puede caminar mejor.

Para Johnny todo se mueve con demasiada velocidad, es como si todo a su alrededor estuviera en aceleración constante, pero ignora eso y sigue caminando, ni siquiera sabe a dónde se dirige, pero no le interesa, algo dentro de él le dice a donde debe ir.

Los carteles en los edificios anuncian patatas y gaseosas, medicamentos para bajar de peso y ropa, y luego como si fuera un oasis en un desierto Johnny ve un pequeño mini súper.

Cuando las puertas automatizadas se abren ante el resucitado el aire frio y toca su piel como la caricia de una mujer, dentro el encargado mira a Johnny, el típico vendedor desconfiado, pero Johnny no se aleja mucho de la puerta, lo que busca esta cerca, la máquina de granizados de cereza. Johnny remoja sus labios con su lengua al saborear la deliciosa bebida.

**/En algún lugar no muy lejos/**

Devi D. ha estado atrapada en el tráfico durante una hora, la radio suena con "Miss Impossible" de los "Poest of the Fall", Devi sube el volumen para no escuchar los gritos de los demás conductores, los virios de las puertas vibran con el sonido.

Sickness: ¿No crees que esta algo fuerte?

Devi: Es mi choche y mi radio, yo decido si está muy alto el volumen.

La vos proviene del cenicero del coche, ella no avía usado esa cosa en mucho tiempo, ahora es donde los ajos de un de Sickness reposan.

Sickness: ¿Por qué tan enojada?

Devi: Son las 9 de la mañana y estoy en pleno trafico porque debo de buscar a un lunático que intento matarme, ¿Por qué crees que estoy enfadada?

Sickness: Valla, eres muy delicada.

Devi: Solo cállate.

Sickness: ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Johnny?, ya sabes, para ponerse al día.

Devi: Cállate.

Sickness: Devi y Johnny sentados bajo un árbol

Devi: ¡Que te Calles!

Sickness: Jejeje, tranquila yo solo estoy jugando.

Devi: Solo cállate.

Sickness: De acuerdo.

Devi: Gracias.

Sickness: Dándose muchos besos

Devi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

**/Parque de la ciudad/**

Johnny lleva unos 20 minutos sentado en un banco del parque bebiendo su bebida favorita, no traía mucho dinero consigo pero fue un gasto merecido, los corredores aun parecían un grupo de tontos que creían que vivirían para siempre si salían a correr durante 25 minutos, los perros fornicando en los arbustos y los pervertidos acosando a las mujeres, es un lugar repugnante pero es bueno estar de regreso.

De entre la gente en el parque puede ver a los ancianos jugando ajedrez, pero en esta imagen algo no está bien, uno de los ancianos está jugando con una mujer joven y de piel pálida, Johnny tarda en reconocerla pero enseguida recuerda de donde la conoce. La Reaper Wanda, Johnny sonríe un poco y luego se levanta para dirigirse a la chica de sombría apariencia.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y los veré luego._


End file.
